Dora's 4th Birthday CANON
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: This is a revamp of our first chapter, we managed to turn what was already a masterpiece into an even more incredible work of art. We hope you enjoy this new perspective of the story, as this one is actually canon. The first chapters, as humorous and enjoyable as they were, were hard to follow and made the story hard to keep track of. We love you all.


Dora's 4th Birthday  
Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was June 19th on the year 20XX, Diego had been smoking meth for the past two weeks, trying to get over his parents' divorce. His father had run away never to be seen again, and Diego was now being taken care of by his mother. He thought that meth would eventually cure his depression, but deep down he knew that the only thing that could heal him was pussy. More specifically, Dora's pussy. Having thought about Dora for even a second gave him a gigantic erection, to the point that his dick was curved upwards. Diego started stroking his dick, he had only discovered masturbation a week prior to today, but he had already started mastering the correct techniques. His mom entered the room, not even showing any sort of reaction to his son masturbating. At such a young age Diego was born with a thirteen-inch dick and had trouble keeping it under control. He would constantly walk around in public with a giant erection, and even though his mom didn't know about this, older women would often seduce him. Diego always refused, because there was only one woman who was worthy of his cock, and that woman was Dora. By mere coincidence, Diego's mother proposed that he and Dora have a playdate. Diego nodded his head in anticipation, his dick got even harder at hearing the idea, and it was now so curved that it was pointing straight to the skies. Dora showed up much sooner than expected. She stood in the doorway in an extremely tight shirt her tits were practically visible through them her ass was curving outward beautifully. Dora didn't say a thing, she froze, Diego's hard erection could be seen through his pants he had to wear men's XXXL sports pants to stop them from ripping. Dora starred at the dick she was ready to receive it up her and feel a true man. Diego couldn't hold it anymore, his pants burst open revealing a 13-inch destroyer as veiny as steroid infused arm. Dora wanted it so bad she ran to Diego and jumped on top of his dick, the two love-birds began fucking before they had even reached the living room. Diego violently slammed Dora against the wall, feeling her hot latino breath as he inserted his colossal cock into Dora's moist pussy. Dora was surprised to see how impatient Diego was today, usually he starts with at least five minutes of foreplay, but today he just went straight for her body's jewel. Diego put both of his arms under Dora's leg and lifted her up with immense strength, Dora had never experienced this position before. Dora moaned so loud it could be heard across Diego's neighborhood. Today, Diego was going to be doing the exploring.

Diego had been fucking Dora for only thirty seconds and already he was at his limited, right before nutting he pulled out and his nut flew across the room and landed right in front of his home's entrance. At that same exact moment, Boots walked into the two lovers, witnessing what could've perhaps been the hottest porno to have ever existed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to i-interrupt you, it's like some sort of magnetic force is pulling me closer and closer to your home." Diego was too busy obliterating Dora's vagina, but more and more people entered Diego's home, and he soon found himself to be surrounded by five hot latino women, and everywhere he looked he could spot multiple famous celebrities, all of them watching Diego and Dora go at it. What had started out as a playdate had quickly turned into a massive orgy. Diego grabbed Dora by her hair and pulled her to the center of his home, Multiple men had already started stroking their dicks, having witnessed Dora's goddess-like body. All of a sudden everyone starting masturbating in one giant circle around Dora's body, it was like looking at some sort of unholy ritual. Each person in that room had an average of 20 FPS (Faps Per Second), but because of Dora's presence their FPS had increased by a large margin. Everyone in the room except for Diego had already reached their limits, and all at once they nutted on Dora's breathtaking body. In a split second, Dora's whole body had been painted white by all the semen. This was followed up with all the women squirting to wash the semen away, and the whole room was now infested with the putrid smell of cum and piss. Diego still had not nutted, and right before he reached the point of no return, he penetrated Dora's ass and let his juices flow inside of her. Dora's face became this almost twisted look of joy, she was enjoying this orgy so much that she couldn't concentrate on anything. Upon having been filled to the brim with so many men's cum, Dora transformed. Dora's body started morphing, her veins started bulging out of her arms, and her skin was turning green. Dora's body was growing larger, but it still retained its sexy form somehow. Finally, the few clothes she had left ripped apart, and what she had become was too much for the average male or female to witness. Dora had become the sexiest ogre imaginable, and upon seeing this everyone in the room exploded due to an overflow of body fluids or their dick having been filled with too much blood. There were only three people left in the room now, Diego, Dora, and Shrek.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Shrek?" Shrek waited before responding to Diego's aggressive remark, and instead whipped his dick out, ready to smash that sexy four-year-old. "Sorry buddy, but this girl over here deserves a man, not a boy." Shrek and Diego had been rivals for a long time, they hadn't ever talked to each other, but they knew who they were. Diego would often run into him at the black market, which is the place he would get all his meth from. They could also sense each other's FPS levels, although neither one of them were sure what the exact numbers were, they both knew that their FPS levels were up to par with one another. Therefore, they hated each other; they felt threatened by each other's dick sizes and FPS levels. Although Diego's dick may be extremely long and flexible, Shrek had the thickest dick out of the two. If Shrek were to attempt to penetrate the average woman's asshole, he would most likely end up giving them permanent damage. Shrek learned this lesson the hard way, and he hasn't smashed in almost ten years. But today Shrek would end his ten-year streak and would destroy Dora's juicy latina pussy. Shrek didn't hesitate, his dick was already out in the open, and had now entered the endless pit that was Dora's urethra. Dora struggled to make enough space to fit Shrek's veiny ogre dick, but Shrek didn't even wait for the little girl to get comfortable before she could say anything Shrek had already penetrated her. Diego watched in jealousy as Dora's eyes rolled back into her head due to the overwhelming amount of pleasure she was feeling at that moment. Diego had never seen Dora so satisfied in his life. Shrek was starting to speed up his movements, with every time that his crotch came in contact with Dora's green pussy breaking the sound barrier. Shrek didn't slow down, he only got faster as time went by. Dora's mind had gone completely blank, she couldn't focus on anything happening around her, the only thing she could think of was the way Shrek's cock was moving inside her. As Shrek sped up, Dora could feel his cock bulging, it was growing every time his balls hit Dora's thighs. At this point, Shrek was at a constant rate of 100 FPS. Dora knew this meant that Shrek was reaching his limit and that he would soon reach his climax. Shrek's dick expanded outward as the semen left his body, and when it finally came out the other end he let out the manliest orgasm imaginable.

Dora almost lost consciousness, her whole body had gone completely numb, her limbs were spasming randomly, but despite that, her face still had that twisted look of satisfaction. Shrek was still ejaculating. Now having taken his dick out of Dora's hole, Shrek started to shoot his thick semen all over Dora's ogre body. God observed the holy place of ejaculation that had become Dora's bedroom. More people had entered the room, celebrities from all over the world had whipped their dicks out ready to fuck each other, although most of them were just masturbating to Dora's ogre body covered in Shrek's cum. Because Dora's body was so erotic every male in that room had to constantly ejaculate to prevent their dicks from exploding, and all females in that room were also in a similar situation. Dora's bedroom had gained a magnetic force that attracted all horny creatures across the world. Gibby from iCarly was destroying Sam's hairy pussy in the distance, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was fucking Dora's asshole despite her still not having recovered from her round with Shrek, Princess Bellhop bell hopped onto Diego's dick, Squidward was having a tentacle orgy with eight women, Ugandan Knuckles and Big Chungus were sucking each other's fat cocks, Jimmy Neutron was gang banging his mother with Carl Wheezer, Goku was voreing Naruto, Jesus was pissing inside of Buddha's mouth, Ben Shapiro had made Amy Schumer his bitch, Hitler and Stalin were having the most passionate gay sex possible, Obama, Obunga, and Yobama together were in a human centipede but instead of eating ass they were sucking dick in an eternal circle, Ugandan Knuckles impregnated Big Chungus and Big Chungus instantly shat out a Ugandan Chungus, in the middle of the group the penguins of Madagascar were fucking Mrs. Obama along with twelve transvestite women, an anonymous Indian man was observing the orgy, jacking off whilst also writing down his notebook with another hand, Jesus Christ himself left the fucking clouds to gaze upon this beauty of nature. In the midst of all this chaos, Diego was sitting down on the semen covered floor, all alone. All he did was spectate what was happening, watching as Dora enjoyed someone another man's dick. Diego could feel a surge of rage rising up inside of himself, he had been unconsciously clenching his teeth, and at that moment Diego snapped.

Diego whipped out his long latino shlong and rammed Dora into the wall, feeling her breath on his neck further hardened his already rock-hard cock. "You are my bitch and nobody else's, I didn't even think there was any need for me to make that any clearer." Dora couldn't even hear what Diego was saying, she was in a small coma after all that fucking. Neither of them was aware that this orgy was currently being broadcasted by every major news network, with even their journalists masturbating to make sure they could survive.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up." Said Diego, his tone was filled with a weird mix of excitement and pain, and even a bit of anger. Suddenly Diego started fucking Dora again, except this time he was pleasuring her from every spot he possibly could. Dora came back into consciousness and looked at Diego's face, Dora appreciated how hard she was being fucked, but she also understood that Diego couldn't last long if he kept up that speed. As if to answer her, Diego started speeding up again, he started to breathe faster, he grunted every time that his balls hit Dora's hips, Dora started moaning louder than she ever had, and then Diego nutted inside of her. Diego's semen came out all at once, Dora couldn't have possibly prepared herself for the amount of semen that would enter her body at that moment, and her orgasm was a sound of beauty. Right after Diego had finished, Shrek entered the room. Diego noticed that he couldn't actually see the tip of Shrek's dick, because it had actually broken through the roof. Upon closer inspection, Diego noticed that his dick had reached the clouds, almost as if Shrek wanted to fuck God himself. "I think it's about we settle this, buddy. Only one of us can have possession over Dora's tight coochie." Diego whipped his dick out, ready to prove that he was worthy of Dora. "You interrupt our play-date, you come in here and start fucking my girl, and now you want to bring her away from me? You're lucky you still have your lungs." Dora struggled to get back on her feet, she was completely exhausted. "There is only one way to settle this," spoke Dora. A man walks through the door of the house wearing a cloak with a large dick reaching out of his pants, the figure spoke "The only way to test out who will fuck Dora, is to test your mating abilities. You will be tested on the volume of your dick, the amount of semen that you can produce, and then you will fuck all of Dora's holes at once and she will decide the winner."

The two contestants stared each other down, they had both left the house to make sure to avoid as much collateral damage as possible. Both of their dicks were ready to burst out of their pants, but they still had to hold it in. As soon as their packages would be freed they would point their dicks upwards to prevent any destruction. News broadcasters had gathered around the two men, describing what was about to happen. Everyone that was previously inside of the house had made a circle around the two contestants, and †hey were all waiting for one girl. The crowd started to shuffle around, making a path that led straight to Shrek and Diego. Dora walked towards them elegantly, wearing an outfit so erotic that could've made anyone's dick burst out of their pants, but Diego and Shrek both resisted their lust for Dora's pussy for the time being. The audience was starting to make bets, and because Shrek at the moment had a giant bulge that could easily be seen through his clothes, the majority voted for him. Dora walked up to Shrek, she noticed that his dick was twitching faster and faster as she got closer. Dora looked down at Shrek's dick, which was about to burst right out of his pants, and licked her lips in anticipation. She started to slowly move her hands towards the package, with every inch she got closer Shrek's dick twitched and struggled not to explode. Dora's hand was millimeters away from coming in contact with Shrek's ogre dick, but Shrek could no longer hold it in. Dora tried to dodge but she wasn't quick enough and Shrek's dick expanded outwards and carried Dora up with it. The dick grew exponentially big 34.2 feet wide and 1532 feet long the flew in the sky like a cannonball reaching the horizon, until it stopped growing. She could see far and wide, she could see both the pyramids of Giza and the Eiffel tower at the same time. She was running out of the air and so she slid down the Godzilla cock like a surfer riding a wave. It took her a minute or two to make it all the way down and when she did, she saw Shrek pale as a ghost. She realized it was because he had expended so much blood by trying to keep that boner alive. Dora gave Shrek's dick a tiny lick and without warning, Shrek nutted.

Shrek's sperm exploded in twenty-six different directions, spreading across the world. All females of the world rejoiced as their tongues were blessed with the sweet taste of Shrekkus Mulluscus. Shrek's cum was possibly the closest thing Dora had ever seen to a meteor shower, except even more breathtaking. It took nearly half an hour for the cum shower to end. Dora walked over to the next contender, whose dick was already leaking with cum. Dora was able to pull down Diego's stained underwear without having to worry about it growing unexpectedly. Diego's dick was also twitching now, it was so erect it was pointing straight towards the clouds. Dora tapped the tip of Diego's dick and observed as it exploded outwards. Diego's dick looked as if it was filled with the desire of penetrating God's ass, and strangely enough, Diego did actually feel his dick coming in contact with what seemed to be a cube-shaped ass. Dora started stroking Diego's dick back and forth, using both of her hands at once, within seconds Dora saw Diego's nut traveling across his shlong, and his sperm shot out in a straight line, leaving the earth's atmosphere. The whole world waited for over an hour, but Diego's cum never came back. Both of the dick warriors then stood on top of their dicks as if they were pogo sticks, and placed their packages on the world's most sturdy scales. Diego's dick was much longer than Shrek's, but Shreks' was wide with a very rough texture. Their dicks were so massive that neither one of the scales were able to get an accurate number, so the first round was a tie.

The second round was a test of JPS (Jizz Per Second), Shrek and Diego would have to fill a whole bathtub full of cum as fast as they possibly could. Dora would be the one to stroke their packages, so their arm strength did not matter in this competition. Both Shrek and Diego's dicks were throbbing with excitement, filled with the desire of feeling Dora's gentle hand against their rubber dragons. Dora placed her hands on the two pillars, she felt Shrek's dick react to her hand, it was like he had just felt an electric shock go across his whole dick. Without warning, Dora started rapidly moving her hands across the top of their dicks, and despite her only touching a fragment of their dicks they nutted anyways.

The bathtubs quickly started overflowing, the amount of semen that was coming out of the contestants' dicks was unrivaled, nobody could have predicted that the bathtubs would be overflowing this soon into the competition. The many women that were spectating the event took advantage of the situation and started drinking all the semen that was flowing out of the bathtub. The referee improvised and decided that they would measure the semen by the number of women that would become obese due to the amount of semen they swallowed. More and more women were taking advantage of the situation, it was –quite the view, one of the most beautiful things God had ever seen. Jesus Christ himself shed a tear at the wonderful sight of a whole continent of women drinking the semen of two men. It took almost six hours for Diego to stop cumming, and it took Shrek seven. All the women that had swallowed the two men's cum had lined up separately, you could distinguish the ones who had drank Shrek's semen were able to be distinguished from those who had drunk Diego's because their skin had turned a gross color of green. Using Dora's IQ of 184 they were able to calculate the number of women on each side within an hour, and these were the results:

Shrek: Exactly 19345 women were filled with his ogre semen, and 2458 of them had also been impregnated by Shrek's seed, all of them satisfied. None of those women felt any regret in being impregnated, not even minors.

Diego: 23746 women had been filled to the brim with Diego's latino cum, and around 11234 of them had also been impregnated. The reason why so many more women were impregnated by Diego was that they didn't want ogre DNA inside of them. And some of them were also racist and didn't want any latino semen inside their body.

Diego had won the second round by a large margin, mostly due to him not being a smelly ass ogre. Both of the contestants knew what would come next if Diego wins the next round all of this will be over, but in case Shrek wins a tie-breaker has already been prepared.  
_

Everyone gathered once again to watch the final round, except this time the number of people that were watching the even had increased tenfold. This event was being live streamed everywhere in the world, even North Korea, multiple billionaires had taken helicopters to get a better view of everything, some had even gone so far as to transport fucking cranes just so more people could watch what was happening. Dora was no longer wearing a gown or a beautiful dress, but instead, she was wearing the most erotic swimsuit any man could possibly imagine. It was pitch black in contrast to her light brown latina skin, there were three lines, two running up her chest concealing her nipples. The last one going up her back right through her ass crack. She was standing an extra two inches tall in her stunning diamond high heels, below her swimsuit is a large bright red fishnet which covered the lower part of her body. Right in front of her genitalia was a large zipper; the only thing in between Shrek and heaven itself. He could smell the angels on the other side of that zipper, they wanted to break free but only Shrek could free them at this point. She cat walked across the ring, her ass cheeks restricted within the confines her skintight swimsuit. Shrek knew the moment that Dora's fine ass would be exposed to the audience that the earth itself would shake, every living organism would only feel the overwhelming desire to clap Dora's thick cheeks. This time the two dick warriors were unable to keep control of their cocks, their speedos almost burst, barely holding back their dicks from automatically penetrating Dora's coochie. Dora looked around her and made multiple erotic poses, within five seconds every single spectator had already ejaculated. Even those who were watching from over a while away ejaculated even if they could barely see the stunning proportions of Dora's body. Diego and Shrek could no longer resist, and their dicks exploded out of their speedos, despite them being made with the finest material on earth. Their dicks were curved completely upwards, they were throbbing with excitement, their veins being clearly visible with the amount of blood coursing through their body. Dora looked at Shrek's dick, which moved in a way that reminded Dora of a beating heart. It was constantly expanding and contracting, Dora thought that it would explode if it didn't enter her pussy within a minute.

Johnny Sins came down from a helicopter, wearing a referee outfit, presenting himself as the judge of this competition. "You all know exactly who I am, and there is no need for me to introduce myself. I was once a world-renowned dick meister, but these two gentlemen have now made a mockery of my once impressive dick size. As a sign of respect I will make sure that this competition is a clean one, and even if my dick may not even be a fraction of their size, I have years of experience in pleasuring other women, and I will evaluate which one out of these two men was able to satisfy her the most." Shrek and Diego did not agree with this, thinking that Dora should be the one to make that decision, Both Diego and Shrek didn't enjoy seeing men trying to make decisions for women, but they decided to keep their mouth shut, because right now all they wanted to do was destroy Dora's four-year-old body. "Listen, buddy, your emotional speech may have almost made me shed a tear, but right now I feel as if my dick is about to explode and I need to unload my semen on something that can take it." Johnny Sins obliged to Diego's arrogant but reasonable request and blew his air horn.

"You may begin."

Diego and Shrek lunged towards Dora, who had already positioned herself in an erotic manner; ready to have the two contestants fight for dominance. Shrek made the first move, going straight for the (already opened) zipper. Shrek's veiny ogre dick made a colossal impact against the base of Dora's vagina, causing her to retaliate and lose consciousness for a full second; only to then wake up and moan loud enough for everyone watching to hear her. Her eyes became lopsided, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Shrek had never seen a face more filled with joy, and it made his dick even harder. Diego no longer had the option to go for Dora's coochie, so instead, he went for the alternative and penetrated her tight ass. Once again, Dora moaned louder than ever before. "Just so you know, I will eventually force you both to switch holes. Just to make sure you don't get any undeserved advantages." Shrek and Diego weren't listening, but they had already subconsciously agreed on this rule. Shrek started moving his hips a millisecond before Diego, both of them moving at incredible speeds. The audience couldn't even tell who was moving faster, their bodies were moving so fast and violent at the same time. Shrek was the loudest of the two contestants, grunting after every time his balls smacked against Dora's coochie. Johnny Sins attempted to use some new form of technology that would calculate Shrek's FPS level, but the device exploded. Dora started making sounds that didn't even sound as if they were coming out of a human anymore. She had lost complete control of her thoughts, and could no longer focus on anything besides the feeling of Diego and Shrek's dicks simultaneously demolishing her. Dora's moans only aroused the two men further, as well as the men (and women) who were watching. Shrek and Diego were now accelerating, Dora's moans making their dicks harder than they had ever thought possible, their speed had reached the point that their very bodies were now creating multiple afterimages. Every single human being on this beautiful planet was now masturbating, including the most loyal Christians to have ever existed. Jesus and God both had their hands wrapped around their dicks, and they both cried as they watched how far the human race had come. This was always what they wanted out of their creation, but they never thought that this day would come so soon. "I'm so proud of each and every one of them, Father, I think we have finally created the ultimate race!" God looked at his son and gave him a pat on the back. "This is only the beginning, Jesus, the potential of human beings no longer has any limits, there is still so much that they can do." Jesus looked down at what he had helped birth and felt a fearsome presence, something that did not belong in the world he had helped create.

His father also felt that presence.

Shrek had grabbed hold of Dora's legs and wrapped his arms around them, making sure she could not move at all, making her into his toy. Body fluids would fly in all sorts of directions every time that Shrek fully inserted his dick inside of Dora's coochie, to the point that a few lucky bastards among the audience had gotten the chance to be rained upon. Diego quickly retaliated, now shoving his dick into Dora's mouth, while also using all four fingers to pleasure Dora's asscrack. Every hole in her body was being lewd as of that moment; Dora's eyes rolled back into her head, the amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment was incomprehensible. Dora moaned yet again, except this time she didn't stop, she moaned over and over again, each moan louder than the previous one. Dora had started to drool, she was barely keeping her consciousness as she got-gang banged by the two dick warriors. Shrek and Diego were close to reaching their limits, but they didn't hold back, they only kept going faster. The sound of balls slapping against Dora's urethra echoed across the arena and could be faintly heard all the way from Africa. The dick warriors grunted louder and louder as their dicks hit Dora's womb, you could easily see their dicks moving inside of Dora's body from an outside perspective. Diego and Shrek sped up even more than before, they were moving so fast that their bodies had both become blurs of green and brown. The amount of movement that was happening had created a gust of wind that had blown back the audience by almost a kilometer. Finally, the two gentlemen hit their climax.

Dora, Diego, Shrek, Jesus, God, and the rest of humanity nutted at the same time. God's nut came down from the clouds, blessing the earth with block-shaped sperm rain. Jesus' nut flew straight upwards, exiting the earth's atmosphere and traversing space for eternity. Diego came inside of Dora's mouth, which was able to intake multiple gallons of nut. Shrek's cum couldn't fit inside of Dora's womb, so instead, it squirted from every other possible exit. Shrek's cum leaked out of Dora's left nipple, while Diego's came out of the right. Diego's pussy kept on squirting out all of Shrek's leftover cum, but Shrek's dick did not seem as if it was anywhere near done releasing everything it had. Dora's mouth was being filled to the brim with Diego's hot latino semen, twisting Dora's face into the sexiest ahegao imaginable. Multiple men that were watching the event had died, due to too much of their blood occupying their penises. Diego finally finished nutting inside of Dora's mouth, falling back and passing out on the cold floor. Shrek gently took his dick out of Dora's tight but deep vagina, making sure not to hurt her. As soon as his dick fully exited heavenDora had yet another orgasm and her coochie spat out twelve gallons of green ogre semen. Shrek wasn't done just yet, he knew he had to win this round if he wanted to take Dora as his bride. "You did good, Diego. You did good… But not good enough." Shrek once again hardened his dick and went for one last round with Dora, heading straight for her asshole. Shrek simultaneously grabbed both of Dora's rotund titties and started violently but pleasantly playing with them. Dora made yet another unrecognizable sound, for a second Shrek could've sworn that Dora was calling him "daddy". Shrek once again put Dora in a position that prevented her from moving at all and started fucking her yet again. Shrek couldn't believe that Dora was still conscious, he thought that by now her whole body would be numb, but she could still feel Shrek's dick moving inside of her. "Sorry Ma'am, but you are mine and mine only. It'll be quick I promise." Shrek sped up for the last time, and right before nutting he quickly took his dick out in the most fashionable way possible and came all over Dora's face, ass, tits, and pussy. Shrek had completely dried himself out at this point, and now he fainted the same way Diego did.

Shrek had completely outplayed Diego, but it almost cost him his life. Shrek and Diego had been sent to chambers that would be able to heal all of their internal damage within a day, and by the 20th of June, they had fully recuperated. The battle was not over yet, they now had to have a tie breaker; Dora's birthday was far from over.

The End (of chapter one)


End file.
